Blues Megalon
Blues Megalon (ブルース メガロ, Burūsu Megaro) is a giant insectoid kaiju and a RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Blues Megalon is the more intelligent one of the duo between him and Jazz Gigan, but he's still pretty dumb. He seems to know a lot about locations and navigating though and he also really likes to fight. He can also get pretty sullen sometimes. History Debut: Welcome to Heck Blues Megalon first appeared when he rose up from the sandy ground he was hiding in, waiting to ambush, when he leaped up and hit TripGoji, sending him rolling across the ground. Blues Megalon and then Jazz Gigan then both popped out of the ground and then began to intimidate TripGoji. After questioning TripGoji, he then turned their attention to Garbage Monster, whom he and Jazz Gigan both got into an argument with. While they were arguing, TripGoji then slipped away and left a sarcastic letter for the space monsters and flew off. It didn't take long for him, Jazz Gigan and Garbage Monster to find out that they had been tricked though. Angered, he and Jazz Gigan then flew off to go hunt down TripGoji, while Garbage Monster walked on foot to go after him. Blues Megalon was the second one to catch up with TripGoji and ambushed him with his lightning beam down upon him. However TripGoji knew how to counterattack and summoned his skeletal minion to take care of Blues Megalon. After getting kicked in the shin hard and shot at by a eye laser beam from the dancing skeleton, Blues Megalon fell down and was temporarily defeated. Blues Megalon got back up when Garbage Monster was beating up TripGoji and was going to join in the pummeling with him, but he along with Jazz Gigan and Garbage Monster then saw an angry horde of Narutons coming their way and decided to retreat in order to escape their wrath. Blues Megalon took off second, flying far away as quickly as he could. Awaken the Giant(s) Pt. 1 Blues Megalon (along with Jazz Gigan) eventually met back up with Garbage Monster and traveled with him to some place called the "Graveyard", as they were told to go there by a certain figure known as Guard Master. As Blues Megalon, Jazz Gigan and TripGoji made their way to the Graveyard, there they ran into Kunin, Biker Jet Jaguar and TripGoji. The two groups then fought each other, with Blues Megalon fighting off Biker Jet Jaguar. Blues Megalon fired a barrage of explosive musical notes at Biker Jet Jaguar, but Biker Jet Jaguar leaped across a few of them. Biker Jet Jaguar then used his bright lights towards Blues Megalon, causing Blues Megalon to stagger back a little. Blues Megalon and Biker Jet Jaguar then wrestled with each other for a while; until the fight came to halt when Guard Master pointed out that both groups had the same goal and needed to work together in order to accomplish it. With that, Blues Megalon stopped fighting. As the Naruton horde came out, Blues Megalon joined in the attack against them. He then flew up in the air and joined his comrade Jazz Gigan and the Godzillan TripGoji in bombarding them with their aerial attacks. Awaken the Giant(s) Pt. 2 Things got worse as the Living Sunerian Statue rose up from the ground and began to attack everyone on the battlefield. When it came to suggestions on how to defeat it. Blues Megalon came up with a few ideas, but quickly realized that were running out of time and needed to act fast. In the end, Jazz Gigan and Blues Megalon decided to bombard the giant statue as much as they could would work. After the end of the battle, Majin Tuol's reawakening and the destruction of the Living Sunerian Statue, both Blues Megalon and Jazz Gigan realized that Garbage Monster wasn't back yet. With that, Blues Megalon and Jazz Gigan flew up in the air and began to search for him. Showdown! The Undead Monster vs. The Trash Monster Blues Megalon and Jazz Gigan continued on their journey to find Garbage Monster, a search that had went on for a week now, but they still weren't going to give up. Blues Megalon suggested that they could both use a break and should get themselves a drink, which Jazz Gigan eagerly agreed and flew down with him. As Blues Megalon and Jazz Gigan were on break, there they met up with Pea-san. After some conversation with Pea-san however, they were then ambushed by a group of Narutons. Blues Megalon (as well as Jazz Gigan) easily made quick work of them and got rid of them....or so they thought. As it turned out, an army of Narutons soon made their way there, led by the King Naruton, to punish them. The King Naruton then decided to punish both Jazz Gigan and Blues Megalon by summoning the dreaded Denomon. Denomon beat up Jazz Gigan and Blues Megalon with relative ease, kicking them around, bashing them with his club and setting them on fire with his flames. As Pea-san tried to escape the ordeal, Denomon slammed his club against Pea-san, sending Pea-san flying away from the battlefield and knocking him out unconscious. Denomon then went back to beating Jazz Gigan and Blues Megalon, laughing hysterically. The Narutons cheered on Denomon, chanting him to finish the two monsters off. Denomon then raised up his club, preparing to strike down the downed kaiju, but something then blasted Denomon with dirt. The Naruton crowd went silent. Denomon looked around to faced who shot him. Denomon was then hit by two more blasts if dirt, angering him. Denomon then turned around and then found his opponent: Garbage Monster. Denomon then went in and fought against Garbage Monster instead. Denomon and Garbage Monster's duel began. Blues Megalon cheered on for Garbage Monster during the fight. After Denomon was defeated, the Narutons retreated and Jazz Gigan and Blues Megalon were freed. Blues Megalon along with Jazz Gigan then went back to Garbage Monster and took off. Midnight Mayhem IV Later on after the three space monster settled down again, a brick was thrown at Blues Megalon; there also appeared to be writing on it. Irritated, Blues Megalon picked up it and read it. It read that someone was trapped on this planet and that if freed, "he" would free them. Blues Megalon retorted that the actually liked being on the planet, so he decided to show it to Garbage Monster. Blues Megalon then walked over to Garbage Monster and handed him the brick. Garbage Monster found the brick interesting but thought it held little water, as it was too vague on what they should do. Blues Megalon pointed out that there was a symbol on it, a symbol of an Ultra, so it did mean it was real at least. When it was revealed that all they had to do was smash the statue with a fool's head, both Blues Megalon and Garbage Monster both lauded the revelation, but they needed to find a "fool" first. Blues Megalon suggested Jazz Gigan, which both he and Garbage Monster agreed. However as it turned out, Jazz Gigan already did that, as he freed Ultraman Caelum. Blues Megalon (along with Garbage Monster) then encountered and asked defensively if he was after his stuff, which Garbage Monster told him back that no he was not after his stash. As Jazz Gigan returned back to them with some strange arm, they were then suddenly ambushed by three mutant monsters known as Moaigan, Rarigonika and Rudongo. After some brief talk with Moaigan, the mutant monsters then attacked. Blues Megalon fought off against Rarigonika who although Blues Megalon found to be really creepy, he still fought him off. After a lengthy melee battle between the two, Blues Megalon then kicked Rarigonika off of him with full force, sending Rarigonika flying elsewhere. Blues Megalon then reunited back with Jazz Gigan and very briefly joined in the fight against Moaigan, but then had to duck down to avoid Moaigan's machine gun fire rampage. After the end of the fight, Blues Megalon got back up and carried on. To Heck with Wangmagwi Cut to sometime later, Garbage Monster along with Blues Megalon, Jazz Gigan and Armor Jack where now on the run, trying to find way out of Heck, but much to their displeasure, there was no sure way out. Garbage Monster had assigned Armor Jack to be his navigator, but he sadly turned out to be not so good at it. After some more running around, then from out of the skies came a falling object that landed down on them. It was; Wangmagwi! Garbage Monster was suspicious of him though. Blues Megalon suggested his way of interrogation against Wangmagwi; which was essentially beating up on the guy. Garbage Monster did not find this to be a good idea though and commanded Blues Megalon to let Wangmagwi go. After some interrogation, it was made clear that Wangmagwi was definitely not a spy sent from Inconnu; but was undoubtedly a strange fellow. However, as it turned out Wangmagwi was not a spy. Unfortunately Gold Satan then appeared, as did Rudongo and Rarigonika. Rarigonika once again fought Blues Megalon, but this time he also fought against Wangmagwi, and beat him up badly. Before Rarigonika could do any serious harm against Wangmagwi though, Blues Megalon rammed at him at full force and then blasted him aways once again, this time with one of his explosive musical notes. Rarigonika was once again sent flying far off into the distance. Blues Megalon cheered and soon took off with the rest of the Garbage Gang. Oh Clique! The Reptil Rises Later on, Garbage Monster met a monster named Reptil. Garbage Monster was willing to help Reptil, but then unfortunately the Clique Monsters then arrived. Garbage Monster ordered Jazz Gigan and Blues Megalon to attack the Clique Monsters. Clique Natsunomeryu then fired his blue flame stream at Garbage Monster, causing Garbage Monster to stagger back. Garbage Monster then blasted his Debris Stream at Clique Natsunomeryu; causing Clique Natsunomeryu then staggered back and swung his tail against Garbage Monster, slamming him down to the ground. Luckily, Reptil then arrived! Garbage Monster met up with Reptil and the two grouped to fight against Clique Natsunomeryu. Soon, Blues Megalon was able to overcome his opponent and the Garbage Gang were able to take down EX Clique Natsunomeryu. Heck's Last Battle! Sometime after the battle with the Clique Monsters; a crowbar was then thrown at Garbage Monster to wake him up from his deep slumber. Garbage Monster looked around to see who threw that at him; only for a Clone Dranek Priest to show up and tackle him. As the Clone Dranek leaped on his back and began biting on him. A bunch of other Clone Dranek Peons then showed up as well and started fighting all of Garbage Monster's group. Armor Jack, Jazz Gigan, Blues Megalon and Wangmagwi fought against the attacking horde, with Garbage Monster leading the fight against the Clone Draneks. As the Clone Dranek Peons formed a tower, Garbage Monster then fired a powerful blast of his Debris Stream at the Clone Dranek Tower, followed up by Jazz Gigan firing his eye laser and Blues Megalon firing his lightning horn at the tower; causing the Clone Dranek Peon Tower to stagger back. A Clone Dranek Priest spit out an acidic slimeball at Garbage Monster; to which Garbage Monster jumped up high to avoid; the slimeball leaving a trail of glowing, acidic, slime. Luckily for Garbage Monster and the gang however, an old friend of there's came in to help them fight against the tower; Angle. Garbage Monster landed back down and greeted Angle. Angle then asked Garbage Monster as to how they were going to get out Heck; which Garbage Monster himself didn't really know as to how either. A loud thud could then be heard coming out from underground; revealing a mecha who came to aid them. It was known as "Tank Reptil" and it was revealed to have been left behind there to aid Garbage Monster and his crew to help them escape Heck. Jazz Gigan then found something and called Garbage Monster over to see what it was. Garbage Monster went over to Jazz Gigan, at first annoyed but then was in awe at what he saw. It appeared to be a futuristic high-tech base. Garbage Monster and his gang then slid down to investigate it. Garbage Monster ordered Blues Megalon to do some investigation, in case it were a trap. After 5 minutes of inspection; Blues Megalon returned to Garbage Monster, telling him that the base was safe. Garbage Monster was in joy; they could finally return to Earth now! Unfortunately, their celebration was halted when a group of seven angry Narutons arrived; which annoyed Garbage Monster, but he knew that they could take them down at least. Garbage Monster and his gang then charged at the Narutons; with the Narutons charging back....only then from out of nowhere, came Denomon! Denomon was back! Denomon then swung his spiky club against the Narutons, brutally killing four of the seven Narutons. After at least three Narutons escaped, Denomon then turned to Garbage Monster's group and began to attack them instead. As Denomon charged, a bunch of annoying Clone Draneks suddenly appeared. Garbage Monster ran in to fight Denomon, slashing his wrist blades against him. Denomon then grabbed Garbage Monster by the head and then hurled him against the ground, following it up by wielding up his spiky club, bashing it against the ground, creating a minor shockwave against Garbage Monster; Garbage Monster was sent flying back. Garbage Monster got back up and charged at Denomon; Garbage Monster and Denomon got into a duel between their wrist blades and spiky club. Garbage Monster then blasted his Debris Stream at Denomon; which caught Denomon off guard and to stagger back from the stream. The fight between Denomon and the rest of Garbage Monster's group continued, it being a deadly battle; Garbage Monster slashed his wrist blades at Denomon's back. Garbage Monster and Tank Reptil then ganged up on Denomon, punching and kicking against him until Denomon then punched both of them off him with full force. As the fight with Denomon continued, Garbage Monster then ordered everyone else (Blues Megalon, Jazz Gigan, Wangmagwi, Angle, Armor Jack) to leave so that they could escape from Heck and he told them that he, Tank Reptil and Ultraman Caelum would take care of Denomon. Everyone on Garbage Monster's group nodded in agreement and then headed off to the spaceship to escape. The Return of Jazz Gigan & Blues Megalon Blues Megalon reappeared at where CenturyYongary and 15Goji were fighting at. Garbage Monster was thrilled to see the two again, but then they ran into some trouble with Alien Valky. Blues Megalon mainly fought off 15Goji, firing down his Explosive Musical Notes and Napalm Bombs to deal damage against him. 15Goji then went berserk however and attacked Garbage Monster, Blues Megalon and Jazz Gigan. Not wanting to deal with this any longer, Garbage Monster ordered a retreat and flew off with his reunited comrades. Kill! Kill! Kill! Blues Megalon made a brief appearance in the RP where he, Garbage Monster and Blues Megalon then stopped at Wyoming, only then to meet Gfantis's group. They were going to attack them, only for TripGoji to tell them that they were hunting Nazis. Garbage Monster then scrapped it and allowed them to pass, as he hated the Nazis. Unfortunately, then TKT Rhedosaurus came. Garbage Monster, Blues Megalon and Jazz Gigan then flew over and bombarded their attacks against him, to which TKT Rhedosaurus then jumped up and tried to take them down, only then to get tired of the chase and simply to shoot them down with his Rhedo Flame attack, causing them to fall and crash down to the ground. Soon after TKT Rhedosaurus was defeated, Blues Megalon, Jazz Gigan and Blues Megalon flew off. Death Penguin Later on, Blues Megalon briefly appeared in the RP where he flew into the Artic with his friends Jazz Gigan and Garbage Monster. Garbage Monster bumped into the frozen statue Algona and marveled at it, only then for Death Penguin to arrive. Soon Death Penguin thawed out Algona, pushing Garbage Monster out of the way. Garbage Monster then decided to chase after both Algona and Death Penguin to stop them, as he wanted to fix the mess they started, to which Blues Megalon was kind of dubious about. However, by the time he and Jazz Gigan and Garbage Monster got there, the two monsters had already been dealt with/beaten by FlamingoMask and Showa Gamera, sending Garbage Monster into rage. The Dreaded God Kaiju, Durakaidon!! Blues Megalon made a cameo in the RP where he and Jazz Gigan seemed to be scared off of the Durakaidon ordeal; to which Garbage Monster told them that there was nothing to be worried about. Another Miracle of the Third Planet Garbage Monster managed to find IF floating in space and liked the music it was playing, feeling that it would be perfect to use to try to impress Robot Daughter. With the help of Blues Megalon, Jazz Gigan and Other Garbage Monster, the four space monsters were able to obtain IF and then brought him down to Earth. When Raiga was fighting against IF, Garbage Monster sent in his forces and himself to take care of her. After some more fighting and Raiga demanding to know what they were doing, Garbage Monster told Raiga about his plan to carry out his chorus to the world (referring to IF) to impress Robot Daughter, to which Raiga thought was the worst way to impress a chick. Garbage Monster didn't care however and ordered Jazz Gigan, Blues Megalon and Other Garbage Monster to defeat Raiga as he rode IF to carry on his mission. Garbage Monster and IF then took off, flying off to California. Blues Megalon fought off Raiga for a while, but was easily defeated. Explosive Graffiti Blues Megalon made a cameo in the RP hiding at the dump with Jazz Gigan greeting Garbage Monster when he woke up. Abilities & Weapons * Napalm Bombs: Blues Megalon can spit out napalm bombs from his mouth. * Lightning Beam: Blues Megalon can shoot out a lightning beam from his horn. * Burrowing: Blues Megalon can burrow at the speed of Mach 3. * Flight: Blues Megalon can fly at the speed of Mach 3. * Drill Hands: Blues Megalon can use his drill hands for hand to combat and can also combine together to form a single rotating drill to perform burrowing underground. * Explosive Musical Notes: Blues Megalon's most unique power, Blues Megalon can shoot out explosive musical notes at his foes. Quotes Trivia * Much likes his comrade Jazz Gigan, Blues Megalon's first part of his name comes from the music genre of the same name. * Interestingly enough, Blues Megalon was originally named "Jazz Megalon" but his name was soon changed to what is now when it was decided that Jazz Gigan would get that name instead. * In an interesting diversion; it is Blues Megalon whose the smarter one of the duo and Jazz Gigan being the dumber one. Though this isn't really saying much though. * He has no ties with the Seatopians. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Insects Category:Flying Characters Category:Low Intelligence Category:Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Minor Villains Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)